


All We Have Is Time

by bitheby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I hope, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Tsukki just needs some time to process his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheby/pseuds/bitheby
Summary: All he says he needs is time, but Yamaguchi's not sure how much more of it he can take





	All We Have Is Time

**Author's Note:**

> Aka "Tsukkiyama Hella Pining".
> 
> This is actually based off two RP accounts that @ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil and I have on twitter so check us out if you want!  
Yamaguchi (me): @tadashitwehadhw  
Tsukishima (Cecil): @TchsukishimaKei

You say you need more time. That you need to process everything before you tell me what’s wrong. But Tsukki, I know, I _know_. How could I not? It’s not like you’re the most subtle of creatures, you know. But god, it’s so _hard_ to keep silent when you say things like that.

I’m trying, I swear my life on it, but it’s not easy when you go and act so soft around me, and then tell me that I’m the only one. When I _know_ I’m the only one, and still, you confirm it.

You don’t even try and deny it, you literally post it on your public twitter. Where I interact with you on a near-constant basis. And when I try and joke about it, you never brush me aside. You’ve always made sure I’ve known, far before you could tell me for sure.

I swear, every time you so much as glance at me, I have to physically hold myself back from telling you.

You’re too good for me, even though you’d never admit to it. It’s not your fault though, I’ve decided it’s my purpose in life to show you every way that you are wrong. I’d gladly undertake that task, especially if it means getting to tell you everything that I love about you.

You say you need more time. Well, that’s pretty convenient, I think. Because time is the one resource we are in abundance of. I could live the rest of my life waiting for you to have enough time, and I would be perfectly content with that, as long as I got to spend it with you.

So, yes. What we need is time. And thankfully, in this very moment, time is all we have to worry about it.

\--------------------------------------------

“Yama—_Tadashi_. I—I love you.”

“I know, Tsukki.” And I beam, proud of how far you’ve come, excited for what’s to come in the future, at peace now that it’s out in the open. “I’ve always known.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anyone has any fics along this same idea they'd like to recommend me, please do, I really want to read them.
> 
> Also this was written in about twenty minutes so if you see any typos or mistakes, please tell me haha


End file.
